Dark Love (Discontinued)
by VampireAngel911
Summary: "... Maybe I haven't made this clear..." Jesse spoke as she nibbled her ear causing her to gasp in shock, "So why don't I..." He purred into her ear and dragged on. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw himself on her causing her to fall on-top of the soft object below her, a bed... "You ARE MINE!" He shouted as she shrieked in terror.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Claimer: I own my characters, this plot, the title, and anything else I decide to throw in!**

Chapter 1:

"Go Rainbow Dragon! Now take them home!" Jesse Andersen called to his newest monster. The dragon roared and flew high into the air, exploding in color as Jesse smiled.

"Jesse!" Jaden Yuki yelled to his best friend as the light engulfed him.

"No! Jaden!" The voice of Yubel, themonster called. She cried out in pain as the light swallowed her. Jaden looked around in the blinding light. He closed his eyes his vision began to dark and slumped to the ground.

"JESSE!" Jaden he used his last effort to call his friend one last time before darkness took hold of his mind and he slipped into unconsciousness.

…

Everyone opened their eyes slowly. They looked around and saw the ocean breezing softly as the sun shone brightly.

"We made it!" Syrus said overjoyed.

Jim nodded. "Looks that way mate." Jim said.

Blair stood up groggily and looks around frantically for her friend. "Marcel! Where's Marcel!?" Blair said scared. Ms. Fontaine ran over to everyone doing a head count while checking for any injuries.

Maximillion Pegasus and Chancellor Sheppard arrived shortly after the appearance of the missing academy. "Is everyone back Dr. Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked. Dr. Crowler sweat dropped.

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure." Dr. Crowler said wearily. Boy hadn't he had the day of his life. Chancellor Sheppard sighed and was about to say more when they heard some moaning. Everyone turned and saw Jaden leaning against the wall. Marcel was lying next to him.

"Marcel!" Bonaparte cried, rushing over to his unconscious son. Ms. Fontaine followed after him quickly. She looked at Marcel, then to Zane.

"Please take Marcel to the infirmary Zane." She asked. Zane looked annoyed but proceeded wanyway.. He picked up Marcel and took him to the infirmary. Bonaparte and Blair followed him. Ms. Fontaine shook Jaden slightly to wake him up. He moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ms…Fontaine?" Jaden asked. Ms. Fontaine smiled and nodded. Jaden looked around. He noticed all of his friends looking at him.

"We're back?" He asked.

Alexis nodded her head. "Yes." She answered. Jaden smiled brightly and stood up.

"Jesse! You did it!" Jaden cheered, looking around for his friend. He wasn't there. Jaden began to panic. "Jesse!" Jaden called out. Everyone looked around for their teal haired hero but alas, they also could not locate the southerner.

…

_**Three Months Later…**_

"Here Lies a Hero, Jesse Anderson, the man who gave us the power to return back to our world. He was a true duellist at heart, a duellist, and a friend. "

Jesse Anderson, the blunette hadn't returned from the dimension in three months, many had deemed him as missing, some claimed dead. Some were in denial; here they were at their best friend's goodbye ceremony.

Everybody was in silent, Blair seems to tremble, and will faint right now, her eyes were filled with tears, she doesn't want to look at the truth, doesn't want to face the real world, she feel like she would just hung herself and come to her true love right now…

Axel, still making his calm face, and still hold his dignity as a friend, he had to stay strong.

Jim seems to cry a little bit, but he soon stop and look away from the cemetery, the rain seems to calm him and not to cry, even his eyes starts to fill with tears….

Chazz stays in silent, then, he cried a little bit, while pretending to be strong, the Chazz needs to be cool and stay strong.

Alexis was crying hard, as hard as she can, her her head was at Miss Fontaine's chest, crying so hard, as hard as the rain that fell into the cemetery that day, she can't believe it, she really can't believe all this, she thought that she could spend more time with him, and now, he's dead…

Blair's friends Akira and Jayne stood beside Blair comforting her rubbing her trying to calm her down. Poor girl… Akira spoke soothing words to her while Jayne looked at the cemetery with pained eyes.

Why Jesse of all people?

…

The academy was dead. You can tell the awkward and silent tension. The place was dead and was chilled by a cold wind that swept through the place on which most of the people thought to be one of the longest nights. As the night lights start to flicker on, a short girl with long straight hair walked through the walls of the academy needing some air, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the moon which seemed to shine with sympathy. She felt like her energy was zapped right out of her. She was beginning to feel too weak to even stand up any longer. Her knees started to weaken.

She glanced at the window nearby and saw her mystified reflection, she quivered and began to tremble. "W-why?" She looked at herself, "Why take him?" She quivered, "I-I…"

She what?

"I LOVED HIM!" She cried out as she clenched her hands creating a fist. She trembled with emotion as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

...

...

...

...

"Oh and who was it?" Someone whispered into her ear.


End file.
